triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
Trials of the Athenai
Sponsor Mats by Mars Drink of the Night The Sea Hag Screwdriver The Story * The party is below deck * Dawnash presents Jingles and Trixie with the leathery sack that he got off of Susan. Inside they see small, dark beads, hard, but not like rocks, small sheen, not very pretty, smell not so good. Jingles does not know what these beads are * Dawnash leans over, seemingly about to be sick * The party notices dark clouds on the horizon, and the ship is listing up to 15 degrees, causing Dawnash to be a bit ill(Guillermo is out) * The eelhound has been prepared as some sushi, then the party gets a full rest * The water is a bit choppy as the party makes their way to sleep. * A whistle can be heard from the crow's nest, upon going up on deck, the party hears whispers of pirates * The ship can probably outsail the pirate ship. The pirates are trying to intercept the ship at a pass to the north * Jingles inquires if there is any magical assistance that he can provide. He will be able to help by fixing any ropes that may break. Hyllenae joins him, as she can hold things together so that he can mend them. * The pirate ship has a red Fluer-d'Lis on a black background, these pirates had sack Quintessa 50 years ago, per Fernando * Trixie informs Jingles, below decks, that she will not be getting off in Masthead and he knows why, so it will be up to him to get the "package" and stay out of trouble. * 3 days pass, still a little choppy, Dawnash still not doing great * There is another, single bell heard * Trixie takes Jingles to go talk to Captain Riley and informs him that some of her crew will be getting off at Masthead, but she will be staying on the ship. They will be staying for 2 hours. * Trixie and Amalthea see The Spirit of Quintessa far off in the distance, moving slowly * Amalthea has a purchase she wishes to make, and Hyllenae has an idea of what she will do. * Bruiser and Ada are carrying Dawnash up, Bruiser says he will take him to his favorite watering hole * Amalthea asks a shopkeep if he has any kaleidoscopes, he does not, but points about 3 shops down. The shop keep gives her a red one, because "it matches your eyes, I think". She gets a second one with a navel scene on the side, of better quality for 15 sp, she asks if she can give him 5 more silver for a paper bag to make it look like a package. It ends up being a wine box wrapped in butcher's paper, tied with twine * Hyllenae looks for a local temple of Athena for a good portion of the 2 hours, but eventually find it against the skyline towards the end of the 2 hours, it is the only clean building in the city. She enters to pay her respects. She is approached by a woman in white robes with gold trim who greets her. She sees a full elf with pink skin, Terry, a paladin preparing for the Trials, which Hyllenae decides to join. * The two speak a little, notably about Hyllenae being a Half-elf, and part of two worlds. A door is opened to a long hallway, and are told that they will need to trust in Athena. * The first room is opened, the floor is tiled and the two are told they need to cross one tile at a time if they step on the wrong one, they will be shocked. They need to note color and shape. ** Hyllenae steps on the square in front of her, terry on the circle in front of him, then once more, then once more, then is shocked, Hyllenae moves forward one, and is shocked, Terry steps to his left, onto a square and nothing happens, then to a circle and is shocked. Hyllenae steps diagonally. (It seems that following the black side of the symbol is the key and the red mirrors the blue) * The woman snaps her fingers, then walks across the deactivated magic * Trial two ** There are symbols on the floor and the walls ** An amulet is put on Hyllenae that makes her go blind and one on Terry that makes him lose his hearing ** Terry lead them to the V, because "V for Vendetta" ** Terry begins walking on all the panels, then steps on one, causing a door to open, which he sees and Hyllenae hears. He steps off, and the door closes, he pulls Hyllenae over and leave her on the symbol to keep the door open, in the new room there is a single symbol, when Terry steps on it, Hyllenae hears a door open, they switch places a few more times, but they need to hold a door open, Terry strips naked and leaves his armor on the symbol, he takes Hyllenae's Armor and leaves it on a symbol in the second room, opening a third room, in which Terry finds 2 sets of armor with clothes. ** The woman snaps again and the room resets, then removes the necklaces from the two, restoring their senses ** They are reminded that there are those that do not have a voice, that cannot see, that cannot be heard, and to be their champions. They are both given coins of the Athenae. ** "Be a voice for those who cannot speak, listen to those who cannot be heard." * The room turns into a long hallway with a light at the end * They are told to go on as Champions of Athena * The two part ways, saying that they hope to see each other again * Hyllenae sees Dawnash, Bruiser, and Ada running away from a tavern, going towards the ship * Jingles is looking to pick up his "parcel", and asks for directions to an arcanist, seeing a pillar of alternating black and white stones, with the last 20 feet made of stark, white stone. He asks a woman nearby how to get into the shop, but is informed that that man hasn't been there for a long time, directing him to the library, pointing to a large, university structure. * Jingles makes his way to the Library, seeing a few people milling about, finding an old man that peers into his eyes. Jingles asks if they have any scrolls and is directed to the 3rd tier, he run up the steps, crawling up the last few. Jingles finds a woman, and asks if there is a scroll of Identify, she brings back a few, looking through them, one of them is empty. He gets a small scroll tied with a silver ribbon, it runs him 50 gold. He then leaves, cracking open the scroll, it is written beautifully in gold leaf ink, signed by multiple people * Trixie takes Mugsy to her quarters and tries to teach him to hide better, and maybe pick locks, because she is a good mother. He does not do too well, he seems to want to reach out and break the lock, because he can do that, * Ando, Ada, and Dawnash run onto the ship and the ship is off, apparently Ando has done this before. * Trixie makes a small show of Amalthea getting the package, trying to appear secretive, but making sure that Captain Riley sees it. * Amalthea gives the "package" to Trixie, and gives the kaleidoscope to Mr. Jingles since he wanted a telescope, which he puts on his belt. * Terry runs to the edge of the dock as the ship is taking off, he takes an item out of his satchel and tries to throw it onto the deck. It is a cloth wrapped bible, with a message on the last page saying to keep in touch, from Terry * Hyllenae's new armor is beautifully worked with golden work, actually in brass, with an emblazoned owl on the breast piece, as well as the pauldrons. * Hyllenae describes to the party where she got armor, the trials, and the oath that she took. * The "bible" is actually a book on how to tie knots, as Terry was in a rush. His note at the end said "Let's knot be strangers" * There is a storm on the horizon, about 10 miles off the coast, the party is happy that if they are screwed, so is Randal * The ship sails out into the sea, preparing for the storm, as they are preparing to go through it Characters Terry - Full elf, Pink skinned, Paladin of Athena Notable Items Coins of the Athenae - Hyllenae and Terry